The Legend of Zelda and the Unseen Land
by thegalvatron3000
Summary: Link and Tetra set out on a journy to a new sea, but get sent to a new world.  To understand the story, buy and beat The Legend of Zelda Wind Waker and Twilight Princess.
1. Chapter 1: New Waters

The legnd of Zelda and the Unseen Land

"Well Link, what do you want to do? We have sailed for 2 weeks and we have seen the entire great sea." A blond pirate asked a boy in green.  
>"Well the wind is going north-west. Anything interesting up there?" He asked wile twirling a baton like item in his fingers.<br>"What part of -we have seen the entire great sea- did you not understand." Tetra asked with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face.  
>"Well EXUSE ME princess but you have the map." He said to her in a sarcastic tone. She growled at him and clenched her fists.<br>"Call me princess again and you're going to learn how dangerous my fists can be." She threatened. He ignored her and kept playing with the object.  
>"LAND STARBOARD!" A man shouted from the crow's nest. Tetra looked in the direction of the island then back at the map. The island was Forsaken Fortress. A thought popped into her mind. Link looked in the direction of the island. He knew which island it was right away.<br>"We are on the tip of the map now. Better turn around." A voice thundered from over the side of the ship. The Great Red Lion was sailing next to the ship all by itself. Tetra just ignored him and kept thinking. A man that was standing in front of the wheel began to turn the ship. Tetra's eyes shot up and towards the man.  
>"What are you doing? Did I tell you to turn this ship?" She shouted angrily at the man.<br>"B-but we are at the end of the"  
>"<strong>DID I SAY TURN THIS SHIP<strong>?" She interrupted.  
>"N-no, but"<br>"Then don't turn the ship!" She growled at him as she folded up the map. He nodded and returned the ship in its original direction.  
>"If we are going into uncharted water, then could you at least pull me up into the ship?" The smaller red boat stated.<br>"Why? Afraid a shark may attack the Great Red Lion? The only talking ship in the great sea?" Link said mockingly.  
>"Do YOU know what's out there? If you think the giant squid out here are bad? You are going to be wishing you were up against those when you see what's out there." He scolded.<br>"Or there could just be a bunch of water and seagulls. Yes so dangerous." Link continued mocking.  
>"Shut it you two." Tetra told them. "Someone pull that boat up so we can keep going!" She shouted out to the crew.<br>"Yes captain." The crew said as they used some ropes to pull the boat up.  
>"Thank you Princess Zelda." The boat said gratefully.<br>"**CAPTAIN TETRA! NOT PRINCESS ZELDA**!" She angrily screamed at the red boat. The loud noise startled Link, causing him to lose his balance and fall of the stool he was sitting on.  
>"Ouch." He said rubbing his ears. "Next time you want to make my ears explode, could you at least warn me." Link said loudly. Tetra just snarled at him. Link slowly backed up and yelled<br>"What's that? Coming Niko!" Then ran off to the back of the ship. Tetra took the map and went to put it away.  
>"I hope you know what you're doing. Out there is unknown water. There is not a map in the sea that can help you. Not even me." The Great Red Lion stated to her. Tetra looked at him. Then smirked.<br>"But I have a good idea about what's out there." She responded without looking up.  
>"Why am I getting a feeling you aren't telling me something." He asked. She smiled at him. Then walked away.<p>

They continued sailing for days. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months without any sign of life at all. No gulls, no monsters, no land. Just water. The crew's moral was dropping.  
>"I can't take this! When will this trip end? I NEED A PINT OF RUM!" They would yell. One crew member went completely nuts and jumped of the boat because the lookout had mistaken a cloud for land. Sickness was also starting to be a problem. Rats were being spotted in the food storage which was nearly empty. But for some strange reason it was always sunny. Not once had it rained. Link had to use to Balled of Gales every few hours just to keep the ship moving.<br>"If I have to eat one more stale piece of bread, I will eat a rat." Link moaned between slow bites of rock hard bread. Tetra forced down the last of her piece then walked to her quarters. Link stayed up top and helped out his crewmates with their duties. After 3 hours, link began to get worried about Tetra. He hasn't heard a word from her. He walked up to her quarters and knocked on the door.  
>"Tetra? You there?" He asked. No answer. "Tetra? Hello?" He called again. Still nothing. The door was not locked so he opened the door. What he saw shocked him. She was fast asleep, but that's not the freaky part. On the wall was a picture of the Triforce scratched into the wall. Her dagger stabbed into the middle. When he walked close to it, his Triforce and the one on the wall began to glow. The light awoke Tetra. She jumped out of bed.<br>"LINK! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" She yelled out with caution. That scared him and he tripped. He fell and accidently hit his hand on the glowing area. The room began to flash and spin. Both Link and Tetra started to scream. Some crew members ran down to see what was happening. The room turned white, and then they all blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: Land of the Twilight Princess

**The Legend of Zelda and the Unseen Land**

The room began to flash and spin. Both Link and Tetra started to scream. Some crew members ran down to see what was happening. The room turned white, and then they all blacked out.

When Link woke up, he was free falling. He began screaming as he was falling to his doom. Below a large stone bridge was standing over a giant lake with people by it. As he fell closer, he saw that they had blue skin. Link closed his eyes and prepared for impact.

**SPASH!**Went the water as Link hit it. He was barely alive when the creatures pulled him out. They gasped.

"LINK?" They said with union. He blacked out again.

Far away in Kakriko village, a blonde haired girl was in the inn with a man named Renado.

"So, you were on a ship with your crew and the next thing you know, you are free falling into the village?" He recapped.

"Yep. But I don't know if it is just me or my entire crew came here." She responded while walking around the room.

"Well you don't look like you are from around here. You look like a Toon pirate." He said to her.

"Is there a problem with how I look? I am small compared to you but I could be holding your heart in my hands within 5 seconds." She remarked proudly.

"Well if you want to get help from anyone, you should change you attitude." He replied. Tetra snarled at him.

" Fine. I'm Tetra." She spoke coldly. Renado sighed.

"You should go see the fortune teller in castle town. Maybe she can help." He informed her.

"Great. Where IS castle town? She asked.

"North-East from here. But it's a day's worth of nonstop walking to get there. And the rode is still lined with Bulbin and Bokoblin." He warned.

"Lined with what?" She asked in a confused tone.

"Monsters that still live on the road."

"That's good to know. C ya." She stated.

"She is going to get herself killed." Renado spoke as she left.

Word of people falling from the sky soon spread all across Hyrule. Even the Ordana province.

"LINK, LINK!" Screamed Lila as she ran to the door of his house. Link was outside slashing at the scarecrow.

"Yes?" He asked panting.

"A boat just fell into the Spring!" She told him.

"So? Just pick it up." He told her.

"IT FREAKING FELL FROM THE SKY!" She yelled at him.

"Oh." He replied. They ran off to the spring and saw a red boat sitting in the spring. Link and Lila ran over to it.

"See" Lila told Link. The boat tuned its head.

"Hello there. Do you know where I am?" It asked.

"Holy crap! A talking boat!" Link said surprisingly.

"Yes. I am The King of the Red Lions. Nice to meet you." He said politely.

"H-hi, I am Lila and this is Link." Lila spoke with caution.

"LINK? YOU CAN'T BE LINK! The boat yelled.

"Why am I not Link?" Link asked.

"Prove you are Link by doing The Balled of Gales." The boat remarked.

"The what?" He asked.

"You must not be the Link I am looking for." He said sadly.

"Well can you describe him?" Lila asked. "We can help you find him."

"Well, He looks like a smaller, cartoon version of your Link." He described.

"ok, Were was that last place you saw him." Link asked.

"With Tetra in her quarters. TETRA! I FRORGOT ABOUT ZELDA! The King would kill me for forgetting his daughter was also missing!" The boat said worryingly.

"Zelda? You're looking for Zelda to?" Link said with a startled tone.

"Yes. Do you know where she is?" The boat asked hopefully.

"Ya, In Hyrule castle." Link told him.

"Can you take me there?" The boat asked.

"Ummm… I can try." Link responded.

Toon Link was just waking up. He was in a bar of some kind.

"Oh good your awake." A familiar voice said.

"Tetra! There you are!" Toon link spoke happily.

"Yep. It's me. I met with a physic and she said to go to Telma's bar. I hoped it was for a drink. But finding you was good to." She explained. A lady came around the corner.

"I see your friend is awake. Good." She said to Tetra. Tetra nodded.

"Link this is the owner of the bar, Telma. She said that we can stay here till we find a way to leave." She told him.

"Good because I am starved." Link told her. Telma laughed.

"What would you like? We have soup, sandwiches, burgers, water, pop, and 3 types of rum." Telma told him.

"Not much for a bar." Tetra complained.

"Our cart that brings in the rest of the supplies won't be here for another 2 days. So that's all we have for now." She alerted them.

"I'll have soup and a pop please." Link asked.

"I'll have a glass of rum." Tetra demanded. Telma stared at her.

"Sorry but 18+ only." Telma told her.

"Fine. I'll have a sandwich." She replied madly. Telma nodded and went to get the food.

"After we eat, we should go checkout that that castle." Tetra made a devious smile. " And meet the other Princess Zelda."


	3. Chapter 3: Castle Town

**The Legend of Zelda and the Unseen Land**

"Fine. I'll have a sandwich." She replied madly. Telma nodded and went to get the food.

"After we eat, we should go checkout that that castle." Tetra made a devious smile. "And meet the other Princess Zelda."

Back in Ordon Adult Link was working out a way to get the boat to Hyrule castle. They tried carrying it but it was way too heavy. They tried pushing it but the gravel would ruin the bottom of the boat. Until Lila finally got a good idea.

"How about we put it on a cart and have Epona pull it?" Lila asked.

"That may work. Epona? Think you could pull a cart, a boat, Lila and me?" He asked. Epona just made a funny sound.

"Me? Why do I need to come?" Lila asked. He ignored her question.

"Go get the cart, ok?" link asked.

"Ok." She said as she left to get it.

Toon Link was sitting there eating his soup and Tetra was pacing around the room. She was trying to figure out how her carving had sent them here. For anything special to happen to the Triforce, all three pieces had be there. Not just two and a drawing. Unless the third piece also hiding near. Maybe the other Zelda would know what happened. Tetra then stared at Link. If there are two of me, maybe there

are two of Link? Oh god. I hope not. I can barely handle one of them.

"Hey Link, hurry up. I want to meet the other Zelda." She rushed. Link quickly finished his soup.

"Good. Now let's go." Tetra said as she rushed out the door.

"How much do I owe you?" link asked.

"It's on the house. Now go catch up to Tetra." She told him. Then she winked. Link nodded then ran out to catch Tetra. There was a road that was filled with stands selling everything from fruits to hot spring water. Link couldn't resist and bout a new green hat. Tetra got a new knife since her old one is still stabbed into the wall of her ship. Soon they made it to the gate of the castle. Guards stood in front of it.

They tried to walk in but the guards stooped them.

"Only those with permission by Princess Zelda may pass." One guard said.

"I AM Princess Zelda so let me by." Tetra demanded. The guards looked at her. Then burst out laughing.

Tetra stands back and says some words. Her clothing, hair, etc. changed. She became Toon Zelda. The

Guards stop laughing and stared at her in amazement.

"Z-Zelda? You look smaller. And cartoon like." The guards said with amazement.

"Open the gate." Toon Zelda commanded.

"Y-yes Princess Zelda." They stuttered as they opened the gate. Link and Zelda walked in. Zelda said

more words and returned to being Tetra.

"I see my boat has taught you how switch between your pirate and your princess look." Link stated.

Tetra laughed. "Let's go see the other Zelda."

They kept walking though the castle trying to find the throne room.

"**WERE IN THE NAME OF HYRULE IS THE FREAKING THRONE ROOM?" **Tetra screamed out. Link

calmed her down and they kept walking. At the end of a long hallway, there was a huge wooden door.

They managed to push the door open. There was a long, red carpet that led up to a big, golden chair.

"Zelda? Are you in here?" Link called out. No reply.

"She must be in her bed room. Let's go find it." Tetra said as she began to walk towards the back of the

room. Two doors where at the back.

"You take the left and I'll take the right." Link commanded. Tetra nodded and opened the door.

"I got the bathroom. It's huge!" Tetra spoke. Link opened his door and saw a lady holding a sword to his neck.

"Found her." he said with caution. Link rolled around her then drew his sword. Adult Zelda turned around and saw Toon Link holding his sword to her stomach (because he couldn't reach her neck) and the tip of Tetra's knife on her back.

"Drop the sword." Tetra demanded. Adult Zelda obeyed and dropped her sword.

"How did you sneak past the guards?" Zelda asked.

"I told them that I was you." She said proudly. "But we have some questions for you."

Can I at least know the name of my captors?" Zelda asked nicely.

"I'm Link and she is Princess Zelda." Link said with an evil smile.

"LINK YOU MORON! DON'T TELL HER ARE NAMES!" Tetra yelled.

"Sorry, I just want to get back to the great sea." Link replied sadly. Zelda looked at Link.

"You can't be link and Zelda because you are too small to be Link and **I** am Zelda." Zelda told them.

"They are the Link and Zelda from a different world." A voice thundered.


	4. Chapter 4: Link VS Link

"They are the Link and Zelda from a different world." A voice thundered.

A horse pulling a cart entered the room. In the cart was a girl in white, a red boat and a man in green.

"King of the Red Lions!" Link and Tetra spoke with joy. The man up front saw what they were doing.

"Zelda!" The man yelled.

"Link help!" Zelda responded. Link jumped off the horse, drew his sword and ran towards Toon Link. Toon Link ran at him too. Adult Link slashed his sword but Toon Link flipped over and swung his smaller sword. Adult link used his shield to protect himself from the slash, then countered it with his jump attack. The force of the hit sent Toon Link across the room. Toon link smiled.

"Is that all you got? Take this!" Toon Link yelled as he let loose his tornado spin. He spun around and around Adult Link. Toon Link's sword slashing him with each spin. Adult Link fell to his knees in pain. Toon Link also fell because he was so dizzy. Adult Link then rolled around Toon Link. He slashed the Toon Link from behind. Toon Link was once again sent across the room. Toon Link stood there holding his side and panting. Adult Link made an evil smirk.

"Had enough?" He asked. Toon Link now smiled to.

"Not even close." He replied. Then Toon Link jumped at Adult Link. Adult Link simply moved to the side and used his spin attack. Toon Link managed to stop it with his shield. They then both swung their swords at the same time. The collision of metal sent sparks flying. Adult Link kicked Toon Link causing him to fall. Adult Link did a Final Stab but Toon Link rolled out of the way. Toon Link did a backflip he pulled out is boomerang. Adult Link did the same.

"HIYA!" Toon Link Yelled as the yellow boomerang was sent flying. It hit Adult Link over and over and over then returned to Toon Link. Adult Link stood there but wobbled like he was dizzy. Toon Link quickly shot an arrow while he was dazed. It missed. Adult Link finally regains his senses. Then Adult Link threw his Gale Boomerang at Toon Link. He ducked it but the wind it had picked up Toon Link and pulled him back towards Adult Link. Adult Link put his sword out so that Toon Link would hit it. But Toon Link used some sort of purple object. A Purple aurora appeared around him. Toon Link collided with the blade, but it didn't hurt Toon Link at all. He flipped backwards the put the object away.

"So we are using magic, hum?" Adult Link asked. He pulled out a black and red object. Adult Link became a wolf. It made a long, creepy howl. Toon Link was petrified with fear. The wolf ran at Toon Link. He barley stopped the wolf's attack with his shield. Then Link took out his skull hammer. It collided with the wolf's head making a loud CRACK sound echo across the hall. The wolf spun threw the air. When he hit the wall, a large mark was imprinted into it. The wolf then became Adult Link again.

"Is that the best weapon you got?" Remarked Adult Link with a painful tone in his voice. Toon Link smirked.

"Nope." Suddenly, Toon Link pulls out a leaf. Adult Link looked at it. Then he burst out laughing.

"A leaf? That's your big weapon?" Adult Link taunted. Then he ran at Toon Link with full force.

"TAKE THIS!" Took Link yelled as he swung the leaf downward. A giant blast of wind sent from the leaf made Adult Link fly across the room and into the wall. Adult Link laid on the floor in complete pain. Toon Link walked close to him.

"I win." Toon Link said. Then he turned around and began to walk away. Adult Link opened his eyes

"LINK! LOOKOUT!" Tetra screamed. But it was too late. Adult Link shot his hook shots and pulled Toon Link towards him. Toon Link smashed into the floor. Adult Link stood over him with his sword hovering over the small body.

"I win." Adult Link stated as he raised his sword for the final move. But then he suddenly stopped half way. He toppled over revealing the dagger stabbed into his back. And Tetra standing behind him.

**NOTE**

_I wanted to just make this chapter about their fight, so it's not as long._


	5. Chapter 5: Now what

**NOTE**

_I was told that I was spelling a character's name wrong. (You think after beating TP so many time, I would have noticed that Link's friend I Ilia. Not Lila.)Thanks Twilight's shaw0w for telling me._

He toppled over revealing the dagger stabbed into his back. And Tetra standing behind him.

The room was now dead quiet. You could here children playing in castle town like they were right in front of you. The silence was broken by the girls yell.

"LINK!" Ilia screamed as she ran up to the fallen man. Toon Link blocked her.

"Stay back or I'll kill him for good." He warned.

"YOU ALLREADY KILLED HIM!" She yelled in response. Toon Link made an evil smirk.

"You must not see the fairy that is in his bottle." Link responded.

"If he had a fairy with him then he should not be on the floor." She whimpered.

"The fairy comes out when he is dead, not paralyzed. Tetra stabbed his spinal cord, not his heart." Link told her. "Right Tetra?" He asked.

"Yep and he will stay that way until the fairy is realised." Tetra responded. Ilia then backed away slowly. Tetra pulled her knife out of Adult Link and faced Zelda who was standing there with a look of fear on her face.

"Ready to answer my questions now?" Tetra asked.

"After you revive him." Zelda demanded.

"Fine. Link, break open that bottle!" Tetra yelled over her shoulder. Toon Link nodded. He pulled out his boomerang and threw it at the bottle. When the boomerang hit the glass object that was attached to the man's side shattered. A humming sound echoed in the room. Out of Adult Link, a white light appeared. It swirled around him. Adult Link then mumbled something. He began to try and get up. Toon Link stood over him with his sword pressed against Adult link's neck.

"Now for a story." Tetra said to Zelda wile pacing around the room. "A pirate that had a piece of the Triforce was sailing around an unexplored sector of the sea. Then carved out the Triforce on her wall then fell asleep. But an idiot crewmate that also had a piece of the Triforce touched the picture. Then they were sent to different world with people similar to themselves. There they met a princess named Zelda." She told her.

"Hey… I'm not an idiot." Toon Link said to her with a sadly. Tetra sighed.

"Shut the heck up or you will be in as bad shape as the man was before." She growled at him. King of the Red Lions laughed.

"Is that why we are here? I could have explained what happened. You didn't have to go thought all of this trouble to get answers." He told Tetra. Just then, hundreds of guards ran into the room.

"Drop your weapons!" They demanded. Zelda stepped forward and raised her hand.

"It's ok. This is just one big misunderstanding. They are our guests, not attackers." She told the guards. The guards moaned a bit then slowly walked away. Everyone else stared at Zelda like she had 2 heads.

"We thank you for your kindness Princess Zelda. Now we shall be leaving you and your land alone." The red boat said to Zelda with a thankful tone.

Adult Link pushed Toon link away with his shoe. Then he ran towards Zelda a fast as he could. Stopping when Tetra blocked his path.

"Oh no. You're staying right there." Tetra told him. Adult Link snarled at her, then stared at Zelda.

"These people walk into the castle of hyrule, hold you hostage and nearly kill me yet you are just going to let them do this with no punishment? Why?" Link questioned. Zelda smiled.

"They meant no real harm. They wanted answers, not blood. Besides, if I remember correctly it was YOU that attacked first. Therefor we shall assist them to return to their land." Zelda told him. This left Adult Link speechless. Tetra turned to Zelda.

"Help us get back? How do you plan on doing that?" Tetra asked. Zelda smiled.

" Let's just say… I have a hunch." Zelda told her.


	6. Chapter 6:Mirror of Twilight

" Let's just say… I have a hunch." Zelda told her.

_**Back in the great sea**_

The crew was scrambling around the dirty ship slipping and running around like the 3 stooges took control of them. A man was standing in the crow's nest trying to repair a loose board with a jar of peanut butter.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" A man yelled at him.

"Trying to fix the board." He responded.

"With a jar of peanut butter?" The man yelled. "Using our food supply for repairs?"

"Well Niko has the glue and I can't find the nails." He responded. The man on the ground growled and turned around. He took 6 steps then slipped on a puddle of cleaning wax.

"Were is Tetra? "He cried out.

_**In TP land**_

The group was in the great hall wile Tetra explained what happened in detail wile Toon Link played around with the baton.

"Hmmm… so, Link touched the picture and we were somehow warped here by some sort of black magic." Said the red boat. Something about that statement bugged adult Link. Warped with a kind of black magic…. Suddenly Adult Link stood up and faced Zelda.

"Midna! She could do that kind of magic!" He stated. Zelda shook her head.

"The magic that Midna used was a holy kind of magic. Not black. Plus she was not capable of warping through dimensions." Zelda told him. Tetra and Toon link stared at them.

"Who?" asked Tetra?

"She was the queen of the twilight realm. She was forced here by an evil man named Zant." Zelda told them.

"Ya, she could do some cool magic. After we dealt with the Zant problem she returned to the twilight realm." Adult Link continued. The Great red Lion gasped.

"Midna was here? In this realm? Can we go to her?" He shambled.

"No, she destroyed the mirror of twilight." Zelda told him.

"How do you know Midna?" Adult Link asked. The boat laughed.

'Did you think there was just 1 portal there? Her mother visited me in the great sea years ago. Nice lady, great ruler. "The boat told them. Then turned to Toon Link. "She gave me that baton there." Toon Link was startled by that message and dropped the baton.

"So you re-gifted a gift from a queen? That can't be good." Said Toon Link as he picked it up. Again the boat laughed.

"She told me to give it to the walker-of-the-winds and unless there is another grate hero out there, it's yours." He told Toon Link.

"Well… He is not the only Link. There might be some competition. "Taunted Tetra. Toon Link gave her a dirty look.

"Can we forget about that and focus on getting home." Toon Link remarked.

"We should go the mirror and see if that baton will do something with it. But it is a 4 day travel for 3 people non-stop. There are six of us counting the boat." Ilia told them.

"Hey, how did you know that?" Adult Link asked her.

"I travel around." She told him.

"To the dessert?" Adult Link asked her. She giggled.

"No, to snow peak." She told him. Adult Link stared at her. Meantime Toon Link was doing some math.

"Wait, that's almost a week of traveling for 6 people!" Toon Link told them. Tetra stared at him in amazement.

"You can count that high? I am amazed." She joked. Toon link ignored her.

"Don't worry; I have many ways of transportation. We could walk or ride horses, go in carts, boat or fly." Zelda told them. Now everyone was lost.

"Fly? What do you mean by fly?" Adult Link asked her.

"My top engineers have been working on a new kind craft. And it needs a test run." Zelda told them.

"Uh-oh." They all said.


End file.
